bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stop, Camino, Stop!
In Radiator Springs, Mater has a lot of friends. Some are very fast, Siddeley the Jet flies, and Miguel Camino rolls along. One day, Mater was very busy. He went through a crossing, just when the gates opened. Miguel Camino was there. "Hello, Miguel!" Miguel smiled at Mater. "Hello, Mater!" "Can't stop now! I've got lots to do!" At the harbour, Mater got a cart of tools for the Works. "Thanks, Lofty! Time to go!" Then, Mater saw Miguel again. "Hi, Miguel! Lots to do!" Miguel had to wait. He was going to pick up Mr. Fluffy's mother. He didn't like to wait. At the Works, Mater delivered the tools. "Thanks, Tex! What a day!" Then, as Mater was leaving the Works, Miguel came. "Hello, Miguel! Why are you here?" "I just came to visit you, Mater. You look very busy. You're always bustling with excitement. Seeing things I can't see. Doing things I can't do. All I do is wait for passengers." Just then, Mater had a great idea! "I just finished all my jobs! I can take you on a trip around Radiator Springs!g" Miguel looked at Mater. "Thank you, Mater, but I have to pick up Mr. Fluffy's mother. I must take them to The Big Cove." "We've got lots of time, Miguel! Come aboard!" And Mater went cheerfully away. Their first stop was Fenland Bridge. Mater's engine whirred and purred perfectly. "Hey, look, Mater! The birds are making friends with me!" Mater smiled happily. "That's when you take your time, Miguel. Now, next stop, Finn's Mountain! So Mater and Miguel were going to Finn's Mountain. Then, Miguel saw Mr. Fluffy's mother. "Oh, dear! There's Mr. Fluffy's mother! She's early, and waiting! Time for me to come off, Mater!" But Mater didn't care. His engine was roaring to Finn's Mountain. Mater admired the beauty of Radiator Springs. "Look, Miguel!" But Miguel wasn't looking. Miguel Camino was thinking about Mr. Fluffy's mother. "It's a good view, Mater, but, can we please go? Mr. Fluffy's mother awaits!" "You can do that later, Miguel! Now, next stop, Sunflower Valley!" Mater and Miguel were running along. Then, Miguel saw Mr. Fluffy's mother, and Mr. Fluffy's mother saw Miguel. "Miguel, what's going on?" But Mater didn't see or hear Mr. Fluffy's mother. Mr. Fluffy's mother was surprised. And Miguel was worried. Soon, Mater and Miguel were at Sunflower Valley. Gripper, Grabber, and Tumbler, were there. "Hello. Here is my friend, Miguel Camino!" "Hello, Miguel! Welcome to..." "Sunflower Valley!" "Exactly." "I must go now." "Go?" "But you just got here!" "You cannot leave." "Until you went on the Very Shaky Bridge!" "Exactly!" So, Mater and Miguel went on the Very Shaky Bridge. Then, trouble emerged. The cart Mater was towing quaked and groaned. And Miguel Camino fell off! Mater didn't know he had lost Miguel. "Ain't this fun, Miguel?" "Save me!" Then, Mater looked behind him. "Dad-gum!" Miguel shook dangerously on the bridge. Then, Mr. Fluffy arrived. He was NOT happy. "Mater, my mother's waiting for Miguel! She saw him pass by on the cart you were towing! He did not stop! Are you kidnapping him or something?" Mater was upset. "I'm so sorry, sir. I wanted to take Miguel on a trip around all the sights I could see! But I took a lot of time on the trip. Now I stopped Miguel from doing his job." Mater was very sad. He looked at Miguel dangling from the bridge. "Sir, I don't know if I can get Miguel off the bridge, but I bet Siddeley can! I can go to the Emergency Center right away!" "Mater, you must hurry! My mother is very impatient!" Mater raced off to the Emergency Center. On the way, he passed Mr. Fluffy's mother. "Mater, what have you done to Miguel Camino?" "He's in Sunflower Valley, ma'am!" "Oh, I like Sunflower Valley!" Soon, Mater was at the Emergency Center. He told Siddeley everything. And Siddeley was glad to help. Then, Mater saw Mr. Fluffy's mother again. "Ma'am, can I take you to Miguel? He'll be very pleased!" Mrs. Fluffy smiled."Yes, you can! I want some fun!" So Mrs. Fluffy and her friends went into Mater's cab, and Mater drove away. Soon, they were at Sunflower Valley. Siddeley zoomed ahead. Mrs. Fluffy just beamed and smiled. "Hello, Fluff-Face! What fun it's been! Miguel, we're here to rescue you!" Miguel's cheeks turned red. "Thanks, ma'am!" "Are you ready, Siddeley?" "I'm ready for anything!" And Miguel was back on Mater's cart. "Mrs. Fluffy, would you all like a ride on Miguel?" "Oh yes, I would! Thank you so much! Come on, Fluff-Face!" So Mater took them all on Miguel. They smiled all day, until the ride was over. "Thanks, Mater! Thanks, Miguel! What a day! Oh, what fun!" Mater honked his horn. Miguel revved his engine. And Mr. Fluffy had to smile.